Until We Are Dust
by Joushou-Sensei
Summary: She left everything behind, magic, friends, and a haunting past. Now resigned to a new abysmal life, the past creeps up to find her. She said it was to protect the one good thing that had come out of the war, but was it really? Or did she really just want to see him again?
1. Everything Flew Away

Halloween 1981

He shouted nonsense, and struggled but the aurors kept him in check. My heart had already broken, so watching him now was sort of like watching those muggle televisions. I was there, but I wasn't. It was surreal to think that Sirius Black had murdered James, Lily and Peter. It was at this moment that I thought back to what my great aunt had told me once.

'At some point all the anger and pain in the world will fade to nothingness, and then my dear you will go on till you fade to dust.' Aunt Viviane had been my guardian for all of my life and I only just now considered her words and what they meant.

The Aurors dragged Sirius away, he caught my eye then as he passed me and for a brief moment he silenced. He looked half mad, his shoulder length black hair in disarray, his grey eyes as large as a does searching for something, anything. He had a cut lip and was deathly pale, and up this close I could see the tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Quince." Was all he said, an almost begging tone to his voice, but I was past the point of feeling. I had trusted him with everything, my heart, my friends, and my future and now all of that was gone.

"Goodbye." I managed to say before they aparated away to Azkaban. A heavy hand settled on my shoulder and looking over it Remus stood staring at the spot where Sirius had been. It was just us now, and little Harry who we were told we could not keep.

"What now?" I asked him, unsure of everything at the moment, once again I felt like a lost child. He looked at me then; his brownish hair was thinning, and his blue green eyes looked as tired as I felt.

"I don't know." He told me. I could feel the tears moving and overflowing down my cheeks, but I couldn't stop them. Remus pulled me into a hug and I could have sworn he was crying too.

A few days later…

Remus and I attended the funeral for James and Lily; we stuck together and spoke to know one. By that time I had decided what I would do.

"You're just going to leave?" Remus looked up from his coffee, still dressed in dark funeral clothes, we had stopped at a little muggle café and I nodded to him.

"I'm leaving this all behind; I had a chance once to be normal to live like they do." I motioned to the muggles around us. It was true, before being offered a place at Hogwarts I had thought that I would live very much like my Aunt. She snubbed the magical world, but had taught me enough to control my magic, and lived alone isolated from that world.

"I'm only twenty one; I could still attend university and get a job some place." Remus seemed at a loss, but didn't say a word. He knew my background, knew what trouble my name caused me, and knew how much easier it would be to live unnoticed in a muggle community.

"You will keep in touch?" He asked, resigned. I reached over the table between us and grabbed his hand, the usual spark of energy leapt up my arm, and I worked a smile onto my face.

"I will." He too smiled, and to the outside person looking in on us I suspect they would think two old friends were discussing old times and smiling about them. But I knew and he knew that our smiles were for show only and that I would not write him.

I left first, and as I looked back at him on the café sofa I tried to embed his appearance into my memory, I would never see Remus Lupin again.

At my little cottage near James' and Lily's I used magic for the nearly last time to pack my things and tidy up a bit. It was a dreary day and so the natural light that poured in was dim and bleak. As clothes packed themselves and dishes were boxed I hand packed my photo album, and other framed pictures. I couldn't bring myself to look at them though. Once everything was done, I gave it one last look over. I went through the kitchen, were Lily and I had made many a meal, the family room where we all had spent nights together by the small fire place, and my room where…my thoughts drifted off it was too painful to remember those. Back into the family room I was almost ready to aparate, but there sat Dumbledore. His eyes which normally twinkled were grave and found my own.

"Miss Quince." He said in greeting. I nodded.

"I see you have wasted no time." He stood gave a glance around and then turned toward the window that faced the street, from there you could easily find the Potter's house.

"Where will you go?" He asked me. I hadn't even told Remus that, I didn't want him to know.

"My family's old manor in Haworth." He turned to me and nodded sagely.

"The magical community is losing a valuable asset, you will be missed." I nearly laughed but found that I wasn't capable.

"They've wanted me gone since I arrived, sir. I doubt very much anyone will notice." He shook his head now and came to stand in front of me.

"You will always be welcome." With that he gave my shoulder a little pat and disappeared. I sniffed in resignation, goodbye old life.

I aparated to my great big and old house on the very edge of town, it was just as I'd left it. Made of old stone that was nearing a black color, once grand renascence windows, three stories and almost all covered in ivy. The garden would need work, the fence lop sided from missing a hinge. It was old and in decay but I had spent most of my childhood here. I walked inside snapped my fingers and waved my wand. The lights flickered on, and my things put themselves away. It was cold so I started a fire in the reception room, all the old furniture was still here draped with white sheets.

That was it. That was the last thing I would use magic for. I looked at the ebony 11 inch with a phoenix feather. My whole life it had been my constant companion, it had saved my life and my friends lives a few times, but it was time to put it away. I climbed the wide stairs to the third floor and headed straight to the very back of the attic. Amidst old clothes, family heir looms and the like I found the very box that had held my wand when it had been given to me. I settled it back into its velvet bed and said a silent goodbye.

Outside I surveyed the garden and my gate and noticed my address plaque was covered by ivy as well and removed it gently. The iron plaque had also gone nearly black but the raised numbers and letters still had a tint of bronze to them.

_**1411 Bronte' Road**_

_**Le Fey Manor**_

That was me Quince Le Fey, and starting tomorrow I was nothing but a college student with no exciting past and a normal muggle future.


	2. I Flew Back

Until We Are Dust 2

Thirteen Years Later…1993

I thought of them, often, but I could not let them take over my thoughts these days. In the beginning they had been all I thought about, when their birthdays rolled around I would have a nice cry and a bottle of scotch that had been left to age in my wine cellar. But that had been the first few years, then I had gotten my nursing degree, then my job and now what preoccupied my thoughts 98% of the time was patients and keeping them healthy.

I was replacing a nitro drip for one of the cardiac patients, and trying to be quiet since it was night shift and the poor old man was fast asleep, when Debby knocked on the glass of the patient door. I fixed the drip set the flow rate and looked her way. Deb was a stout older woman with thinning grey hair and a constant frown, though she was a very compassionate woman.

"You've got a visitor in the waiting room." She said winking at me. With that she turned and walked back to the nurse's station. No one had visited me at work before. My mind wondered as to who it could be, I filed back through the string of men I had dated and then the nice young woman who I had hired as my new gardener. But none of them would come here, I had no family and…I stopped dead in my tracks when I rounded the corner and there stood Remus.

I recognized his tired air first, the man was my age but looked older, lycanthropy would do that to a man but he still looked like the Remus I had known. I wondered what he thought looking at me, would he see the old me, or someone he didn't know?

"You never wrote me." He stated in mock anger and shook a finger at me. He was wearing a brown suit that had seen better days and had his jacket draped over one arm.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned borderline rudely. I didn't mean it that way, I was just surprised. He gave a slight chuckle and moved towards me.

"I came to see you of course, this place is interesting isn't it, a muggle hospital." He gave a sniff and wrinkled his nose.

"But it smells awful." I pointed to one of the counseling rooms usually reserved for the family of a dying patient. Once inside we sat opposite of each other.

"You look, mature." He said smiling easily at me. I gave a soft snort and shook my head, I had been working for twelve hours today I must have looked a sight.

"And you look…worn." I said softly and in concern. He nodded solemnly. For a few moments we were quiet and a sort of awkward feeling settled around us.

"Why are you really here Remus?" I asked in a whisper, I didn't think I wanted to know why, but I had to ask. He looked up at me suddenly and licked his lips nervously like what he was about to say frightened him.

"Dumbledore wanted…He's asking, well you see I'm teaching this year at Hogwarts, and…" He was struggling with it I noted and he was wringing his hands together.

"Spit it out." I commanded nicely.

"The professor would like you to return to Hogwarts to be a sub professor, and…" I felt my jaw go slack, and my shoulders stiffen, Remus saw it too and held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm only the messenger Quinn." He said quickly. But he had meant to say something else, hadn't he?

"And what?" I asked him before locking my jaw back into place. He hesitated for a brief moment.

"You would be head of security as well." This baffled me and he must have seen it on my face. What on earth did Hogwarts need security for? Surely Dumbledore had the school protected enough by himself. Realization dawned on Remus' drawn face.

"You don't know do you?" He asked, and suddenly his voice had gone very serious and deep and he frowned worriedly.

"What? What don't I know?" My heart was beating so fast I thought it might burst from my chest, my whole face felt flushed and I felt like I was suddenly falling.

"Just breathe Quinn, don't faint on me." He came and sat next to me and held my hand to calm me down. Once I felt somewhat normal again he released my hand and looked me dead in the eye.

"Quinn what I'm about to tell is…well it's really bad and it's the reason they need you at Hogwarts." He paused as if to summon the courage to tell me.

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, and Quinn he's after Harry." Again my world span, I had to close my eyes to keep from getting too dizzy. Again Remus captured my hand and I squeezed it to ground myself again.

"After all this time, he asks this of me? Have I not made it perfectly clear that I want nothing to do with that world?" I knew that my words would hurt Remus because he was part of that world that I had wholly rejected but I had to make it clear.

"He knows, I know and we don't blame you for that. But Quinn, this is Harry we're talking about the boy doesn't even know who Sirius is. All that is asked of you is that you come and watch over him until Black is caught, that's it." I shook my head; my first instinct was to say no. Of all the places I had wanted to avoid Hogwarts was number one, all those memories that lay there I had wanted to forget.

But then I thought of that small bundle I had held and coed over, his green eyes, his untidy hair and his adoring smile. Once I had fought all the dark forces in the world to keep him safe. But that life was a million miles away. I released Remus' hand and stood up, my mind going in circles. Go and watch of Harry, or stay and hope for the best.

"Let…let me think about it." I said finally. Remus stood too and nodded.

"Fair enough, I'll be staying at the inn on Main Street when you decided, but Quinn don't take too long I have to catch the train in a week." With that he turned and left. After that I had gone back to work mechanically until my shift was done.

As I walked into my front door I went straight to the kitchen. My house was so big that there was no way that alone I could use it all. I mainly stayed in west side of the house with the kitchen and the tea room, with my room on the second floor just above the garden. I sat my purse down and opened the fridge and grabbed the first plastic container with left overs in it. I heated it up in the microwave and ate it without tasting it, then took a shower.

As I brushed my teeth I gave myself a good look. A woman of above average height at five foot nine stared back, her adult face was clear with a light dusting of freckles across her nose, which was straight as a blade and proportionate to her face. Her lips weren't full, but weren't thin and her eyes were an almond shape and rather large, they were a hazel color that favored blue more than green. Her hair still hung wet from the shower to her shoulders and was a dark brown. She was attractive, but pretty was too insipid a word for her and classically beautiful she was not. She sat somewhere between the two.

Later after dressing for bed I lay staring at the celling. As tired as I was from the day sleep did not find me easily and when it did I didn't sleep peacefully.

_I stared at the crimson train as many of the other first years did, but I did not stare in reverence and awe I stared in resignation. Everyone seemed to be bustling with excitement_ _but I just wanted to go home. _

_ "You have your things then Quince?" My Aunt Viviane asked for the third time. She got nervous in big crowds and tended to be snippy._

_ "Yes Aunt Viv I have everything." I told her a bit annoyed. Aunt Viviane was tall and thin as a pole, she dressed very much like the muggle parents sending their children off, in a plain tweed skirt that fell to her calf and a nice cream blouse with a jeweled brooch of the north star and a silk purple scarf. Her graying hair was wrapped in a loose bun and her brown eyes darted this way and that before landing on me again. _

_ "Remember dear if you find that Hogwarts is not to your liking you owl me and I will come straight away." She was a kind woman, but had her moods just like anyone else and I loved her with all my heart but never understood why she avoided magic. _

_ "I will Aunt Viv." She bent and kissed my cheek and I smiled and went to get on the train. I really didn't want to sit with anyone, but that was an impossibility. So the first nearly empty compartment I found I opened the door, there was only two other younger looking girl in it, a red head and a blonde. _

_ "Would you mind if I sat in here?" I asked bored. The red head shook her head and smiled at me first. _

_ "Not at all, come on in." She scooted over towards the window and I sat down next to her. The blonde girl gave me a once over but decidedly ignored me. Fine by me. _

_ "I'm Lily Evans by the way a first year, and you?" She seemed very excited about the whole affair, and held out her hand to me. She was a very pretty girl, with long flaming red hair and a lovely face sprinkled with freckles; she was already in her school uniform. I took her hand and shook it and she jumped in surprise. I forgot to mention that sometimes I shock people, like when you drag your socks across the carpet and then 'shock' someone with static shock. I can't help it, though. _

_ "Sorry, I forget about that sometimes. I'm Quince." I said smiling apologetically. Lily studied her hand and then stared at me in fascination. _

_ "How does that happen?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. _

_ "Apparently I have a lot of pent up energy, and sometimes when I touch someone it flows into their body like a lighting blot with a lightning rod. That's my best guess anyway." Lily smiled and asked to shake hands again and giggled when she felt the shock again. _

_ "It almost tickles!" She said enraptured. I genuinely smiled at her, she was a very nice sort and for a moment I thought that this school might not be so bad. Then the blonde opposite of us snorted. She was primly dressed in costly clothes and had needle straight blonde hair and a pointed nose. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black. Lily frowned and we both glanced at her. _

_ "You two are certainly getting along well." She said, but in a very snotty sort of way. Instantly I didn't like her. Lily looked back to me and looked a bit sad. _

_ "I didn't catch your name." I said a bit irritated by her. She looked at me now and looked from my toes to my face and crossed her arms and looked as if this was the last place she wanted to be. _

_ "Felicia Kensington." She put emphasis on her last name and seemed to be waiting for both Lily and I to be impressed. _

_ "Is that supposed to impress us?" I asked. Lily subdued a smile, while Felicia frowned hatefully at me. _

_ "Well you never mentioned your last name." She said. I hadn't mentioned it on purpose. I had visited Diagon alley once when I was seven and made the mistake of telling the counter lady at the ice cream shop. She had stared at me in fear at first and then frowned and asked me to leave. When I had gotten back to Aunt Viv she had smiled sadly at me and took me home. I was prepared to use it now, but I didn't want Lily to be uncomfortable. _

_ "It's Le Fey, Quince Le Fey." I watched as realization hit Felicia, she must have been a pureblood. Not many muggle borns, which I suspected Lily was, knew about my family. Without a word Felicia left the compartment. Lily looked after her oddly. _

_ "I don't get it, why did she just leave like that? Not that I'm complaining she was a bit of a prat." I shrugged gave a light laugh at that last part. _

_ "You're a muggle born aren't you?" I asked her politely, and warily she nodded. _

_ "You see among the purebloods my family is known as the descendants of Morgan Le Fey." Her face brightened with realization, she seemed to be a pretty smart cookie. _

_ "Oh I read about her! She was Merlin's greatest rival wasn't she?" I nodded that part was pretty true, Merlin and my great great I don't know how many greats grandmother weren't exactly friends. _

"_That's right, but there are so many stories out there about her that you can never know what truth is and what it isn't." I said relaxing back into the seat. _

_ "But that doesn't explain why she left in such a hurry." Lily said. I guess to a muggle born it didn't._

_ "Well we are considered dark wizards I guess." She bristled for a moment and frowned. _

_ "Well that doesn't seem very fair, to call you a dark witch simply because your name is Le Fey." I smiled again; I was really going to like this girl. _

_ "Nope, is sure isn't." _

_ After the trolley rolled around we began to discuss what magic we already knew. Being raised by Aunt Viv I already knew quite a bit, but nothing advanced. I could do most basic housekeeping spells, and could brew up a simple potion, I even knew some self-defense. Lily hardly knew how to actually do any of those spells but had read all about them, and she knew almost the entire history of Hogwarts. She liked to learn I gathered. She also told me about her friend Severus Snape who had gone to sit with some wizards he knew, I thought this odd but didn't really think much of it. _

_ "What house do you want to be in?" She asked me as she crumbled up candy bar wrapper. I had changed into my school uniform already and guessed we were almost there. _

_ "Whichever you get into I guess, it doesn't really matter to me." Lily looked at me oddly but not unkindly. _

_ "You're quite strange Quince, you know that?" I shrugged but smiled at her. _

_ "You're not so normal yourself Lily." We both laughed and felt the train come to a stop. _

_As we exited the train two boys barreled past us to get to Hagrid, who had just called all the first years over. One of them nearly knocked us over. _

_ "Watch it!" I shouted at them as I caught Lily's arm. They glanced back at us and made teasing faces at us. Lily shook her head and I felt a familiar tick in my left eye from annoyance. _

_ "I'm going to have to get used to that." She said as she looked down at my hand on her arm, I snatched it away and apologized. _

_ "No, no! It's alright! It's just odd." _

_ The boat ride was amazing I have to admit, and the stern professor McGonagall eyed all of us as we filed up the stairs to the great hall. Once she had called us all into the hall I had to gasp at the celling, it was beautiful and Lily and I shared a look of excitement. The only reason I was excited was because of her, it was infectious. _

_ One by one we were called to have the sorting had placed on our heads, the two boys that had bumped us had been sorted into Gryffindor, and Lily's friend went to Slytherin, next was Lily. _

_ "Gryffindor!" The hat shouted and as she passed me to get to the table she whispered a good luck to me. _

_ "Quince Ley Fey." The hall, which had been applauding Lily, went silent. I had that effect on rooms full of wizards and witches I guess. I took a deep breath in and walked to the stool, students whispered and pointed but I focused on the chair, and once on it I looked to Lily who gave a thumbs up and was still smiling. _

_ "Ah another Le Fey, not seen one of yours in a long while." The hat said. _

_ "Let's see then, a quick thinker you are and powerful too, resourceful like your ancestor. Slytherin would benefit, but ah, you have a strong loyalty to miss Evans I see." I nodded absent mindedly. _

_ "I want to be in Gryffindor with Lily." I told the hat. It chuckled then and shouted._

_ "Gryffindor!" I had expected applause like everyone else had gotten but the students were either in shock or in blatant disgust at me. So I quickly walked towards the table with my eyes downcast, but then someone started to clap and then I saw Lily stand up and clap too, then more people followed and even professor McGonagall clapped. I sat next to Lily and plopped my head down on the table. _

_ "Thanks." I said to Lily who was patting my back. I glanced up at the staff table and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling my way. _

_ "The headmaster clapped first." She said as if she was a bit annoyed with herself. I looked at her and smiled. _

_ "Thanks anyway." _

_ "What are friends for?" she asked me. _

I felt the sunshine on my face and opened my eyes slowly. It had been a long time since I had dreamed of Lily or Hogwarts. She had been my best friend from day one, the least I could do was watch over her son, right?

I followed my usual morning routine, breakfast, mail, brush teeth. It was a day off for me and so I dressed in blue jeans and a plain dark blue sweater that was relatively thin, and my slipped on vans. Yes I know an adult should have adult shoes but they were comfortable. I found myself walking up three flights of stairs and into the attic. All the way to the back I found a dusty unlabeled box and pulled it out towards the center of the room.

Opening it up, I pulled out my photo album first and flipped through it. Lily and I at her parents' house during Christmas break in third year, the marauders in the common room all unknowing that I had caught them on film, Remus with his prefect badge, Lily and James' wedding day, me in front of my new cottage with…Sirius. He was still sane looking, handsome and smiling. Finally I turned the last page and on it was James, Lily and baby Harry his first day out of the hospital. I sat the dusty book down, already a dull ache was assaulting my heart, and my throat had gone uncomfortably tight. I reached down and grabbed the ebony box and pulled it out. I blew the dust of the cover off and opened it. There it sat my faithful wand still as beautiful as the day I sat it there. I hesitated to touch it as first but then grabbed it. An energy I had long forgotten rushed through my veins like a spring wind.

"I'm happy to see you too." I shuffled down stairs, but left the album, and scribbled a note on a napkin. I folded it into the shape of paper airplane and muttered a charm. At least I could still do that.

"Find Remus Lupin." I told the hovering airplane and then off it went. I cleaned the dishes from breakfast in a swish and then put on the tea. I would go, I had decided, and I would protect Harry from anything and everything until I couldn't anymore.

Not twenty minutes later my doorbell rang. I practically ran to it and let Remus in. He smiled at me and as I closed the door gave the place the once over.

"This is a very nice place you have." He said admiring some of the detailed wood work of the paneling.

"I made us some tea, Earl Grey, if you'd like some." He followed me into the tea room and sat down in one of the arm chairs.

"Your note said you had decided, and seeing as how it was a magical note I believe I already know your choice." He said warmly as I poured us both a cup. I sat the pot down and looked up at him.

"Yes, I'm going but only because Sirius poses a threat to Harry." Remus nodded and smiled at me. He knew how hard it would be for me to face those memories, because he had to face them too. But we would do it, together.

"Of course, and Dumbledore will want to see you before term starts. Do you remember how to aparate?" He was joking surely, and as I frowned at him in mock disbelief he laughed.

"I suppose I could go this afternoon, I will have to inform my boss. You can stay here if you'd life until you need to go to Kings Cross." Remus sipped his tea.

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." There was silence then a simple warm silence.

"Remus." I said a bit unsure of what I was about to say. He looked at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I sighed and just let the words come out the way they wanted.

"I'm sorry for not writing you." Again it was silent and then he chuckled and reached over to pat my hand.

"Quinn, I never wrote you either." We smiled at each other then and finished our tea.

My boss had thrown a fit, but honestly I didn't care so obviously he had fired me on the spot. After that I had gone home and whined to Remus about it, to which he simply told me that I would be paid better at Hogwarts.

"I wrote Dumbledore, he'll be in Hogsmeade waiting for you near the shrieking shack." He gave my shoulder a friendly tap and then off I went.

Once I arrived I took a few deep breaths to rid myself of the nausea from my trip, it had been a long time since I'd done that.

"Not over doing it I hope." I turned to find Dumbledore in exactly the same state I had left him all those years ago, only now he seemed much happier.

"Trying not to sir." I said tensely smiling his way. As we walked the distance back to Hogwarts he filled me in on the reports on Black.

"How did he escape exactly?" I asked him as we walked towards his office. Dumbledore shook his head, clearly dumbfounded.

"Even I don't know. He was always a remarkable young man so it does not surprise me." I frowned then and followed him into the room. It was so familiar and yet foreign, I had been here many a time in my youth, and now it brought back memories of detention and quiet talks with the headmaster I used to have whenever I felt the pressure of life on my shoulders. He had always taken a special interest in me and had forever been a champion of mine, and always very kind.

"What exactly would you like me to do here?" I asked as I sat in one of his chairs and glanced at Fawkes.

"Your official title will be substitute professor for the defense against the dark arts, since obviously Professor Lupin will be out sick quite a bit. However I would also like you to help with the security of the castle, and keep an eye on a particular student." So that was it, help Remus watch Harry. I could do that.

"Where would I stay?" He smiled at me and offered a sugared lemon head, which I gladly accepted.

"I've made arrangements for you already to stay in an empty staff room. Minerva has already furnished it for you and I imagine you will see her soon." I nodded. I could do this. I could.

"My dear." I looked up at him in askance.

"You must face this eventually, you cannot run from it, and here you have the support of your friends." He did always see right through me.

"I think I will swing by Diagon alley and pick up a few things, it you don't mind professor?" He nodded and as I headed to the fireplace he stopped me.

"When you floo back you can floo directly to your room, just say 'Professor Le Fey's'." I liked that, Professor Le Fey, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought it could be.


	3. Preparation

Until we are Dust 3

Preperation

* * *

**W**hen I had left this world I had thrown everything about it away except a few prized possessions. That means robes, books, ect. I had even given my owl away. As I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron I made a mental list of all the things I would like to get. In a sense it was almost like shopping for the first day at school again. The thought made me smile a small, miniscule smile. There was something comfortable about being back, like I had found a lost piece of a puzzle and it quietly fit back in place for me.

In my muggle clothing I wouldn't stick out too much, after all it was that time of year when children brought their parents to gather supplies. As I stepped from the fireplace I dusted myself off, annoyed at the soot that had stained my t-shirt. Looking around I noticed not much had changed; the walls were still a dark and desolate color in much need of a new coat of paint. Otherwise though the atmosphere was pleasant, no one seemed to notice me, they were all busy with their own devices.

The brick wall that one had to pass through in order to get to Diagon Ally stumped me. I had forgotten the password, so I had to wait until a passerby let me in.

"It's easy for muggles to become lost here, it's no problem!" The gentleman said with an indulgent smile. I decided to keep my mouth shut; he didn't need to know who I was.

"Thank you for your help sir." I told him as we both walked through the doorway. He tipped his hat to me and went on his way. It was a busy day for the famous shopping center; children bustled by with carts loaded high. Mothers surveyed the student list of books, the Quidditch shop was overrun with enthusiast.

I decided to take it slow. I walked to the first shop on my left and would make a circle. As it happened Madam Malkin's robe shop was my first stop, the feminine side of me swelled with excitement. You see? I am quite girly when given the opportunity. I had money in my shoulder bag that I had brought with me just in case, my family hardly used Gringotts for its storage, something about how Morgan Le Fey had never trusted the goblins after she had tried to enslave them, but no matter.

As I walked in a small bell tinkled and the young clerk looked up to acknowledge me for a quick moment and then went back to helping a muggle couple and their son. I walked to a corner that had adult women's robes and sifted through them. What was I expected to wear? Should I try to imitate Minnie? I grabbed a rather nice blouse to try on, and some black slacks. To which I added a very nice black crepe wool riding coat instead of a full length robe. The blouse was a nice wine color and had a satin feel, long sleeved with black pearl buttons, and the slacks would be fitted but not indecently so, I noted that I should buy a belt to go with them. Instead of a standard witched hat, I opted for a black pill box hat with black netting. If anything I would be stylish. I laughed at the thought but tucked the hat into the crook of my arm.

I purchased a few more items, a few more shirts and slacks and one dress and a pair of oxford shoes. The dress I reasoned was for my own indulgence, the thought I had when looking at it was.

'What if there is a dance this year?' So I had gotten that too. The clerk happily rang me up and smiled at me, more so when she saw how much I was buying. I walked out having given the woman instructions to send the items to Hogwarts for me. Next stop Amanuensis Quills. I had a feeling I would need a lot. That trip was less expensive and quicker, quills barely occupied my thoughts. I decided to only buy D.A.D.A books, advanced, and avoided the Quidditch shop, the potions shop was too crowded and honestly I didn't need anything from it. Aside from absolute essentials my shopping ended at Magical Menagerie.

Surprisingly it was near empty when I walked in. The standard rats, cats, and bats all set watching me. I wasn't partial to them though I only needed an owl.

"Welcome miss! How can I help you?" the clerk was an older gentlemen, and he was vaguely familiar.

"I need an owl, and only an owl." At my announcement all the other animals looked away again.

"Yes, of course we have plenty of owls this time of year any preference?" He asked motioning me towards the side of the room where sat a handful of owls.

"A simple Barn owl will do, I don't want a dumb one though." The owls paid me no attention as I looked them over.

"I'm afraid the only barn owl we have left is this one." He pointed to a black smallish owl that now looked my way.

"He bites you see, and the young students…well they are afraid of him." I nodded but held out my hand to the owl and indeed he did bite me and ruffled his feathers. I liked him instantly.

"I'll take him." The old man smiled at me with a toothy smile.

I had my owl, which I had decided to name Iracundus, sent to Hogwarts just like all my other things. My stomach growled and I made my way back to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch. Passing the faces on the street they seemed to blur into one another, that is until I spotted a woman I knew rather well, or at least I knew her years ago.

Narcissa Malfoy was just coming out of one of the higher class robe shops and looked my way. I think I startled her as much as she startled me. She stopped dead in her tracks, and I did the same. She was still beautiful, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes aristocratic face. For a moment we just stared at each other, but then a remarkably Narcissa like young boy brushed past her and tugged at her hand. That broke our eye contact and she said something to the boy and began to steer him the opposite direction. A tingle of nervousness crept down my spine, I had always had a soft spot for the older woman, but that didn't mean she would not tell every dark wizard this side of the Nile of my reappearance.

'Well, word will spread like wild fire now.' I thought walking a bit more briskly than before.

I ordered the soup of the day, split pea, and some tea. Sitting down now and having nothing to really think about, my thoughts drifted to Black. What would I do exactly if he showed himself? Did I have it in me to kill the man I once thought the world of? That I loved? I didn't know, and that wasn't fair to Harry. Would I even need to kill him, or just capture him? I looked over to the wall that held a wanted poster of the very man I was thinking of. It looked almost nothing like the Sirius that I once knew he was dirty, thin, covered in tattoos that had not been there before and screaming bloody murder. He was mad, no doubt about it.

"Your soup." Said a waitress, I thanked her and ate my soup in quiet contemplation.

"Professor Le Fey's." I said as I threw the floo powder. I appeared in moments at the prepared room in Hogwarts.

"Wow." Minnie had out done herself. The walls were draped with old tapestry's to cover the stone walls, the light fixtures on the walls held candles that currently illuminated the room with a soft golden glow. The room was split into two sections, the sitting area where the fireplace was. Vintage rococo era chairs and a matching love seat were positioned around the matching coffee table that sat in front of the fireplace, all the pieces had seen better days but the gold of the wood and the red of the cushions was lovely. Minnie had placed little trinkets here and there to make it homey too. To the left of the room and up three stairs was my bed, also shabby rococo and fading gold with a very Gryffindor duvet and pillows, and a bedside table on either side with matching lamps, with red shades. Off to the right of the bed I imagined was my bathroom, it wouldn't be too extravagant considering the magnificent bathes throughout the castle.

To the right of the sitting room was my door, no doubt on the other side was a portrait who would keep my password. All the things I had bought today sat in a neat pile next to the door waiting for me, including Iracundus. I took him out suffering through the nips he gave me, that were noticeably not as malicious as he had been earlier, and took him to my only window.

"Go on, you can stay in the owlery if you'd like." But he refused to go. After a moment of holding him out the window I let him perch on one of the chairs.

"I'll get you a perch then." I said amused. I placed my clothing in the small wardrobe, and unwrapped my supplies and set them on the desk near the bathroom. I gave the room a good once over; it was a bit cramped but felt warm and homely. There was a sudden pop, and one of the kitchen elves appeared before me.

"Dinner will be in ten minutes, Professor." She said demurely.

"Thank you I'll be right down, miss?" I waited patiently for her name.

"Oh! It's Hatty miss." I smiled and nodded.

"Well thank you Hatty." She gave me a quick smile and disapparated. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy bun and headed down to the hall. I had expected Dumbledore and Minnie even Trelawney, but not Snape. They all seemed to have started on their dinner; I supposed I had taken my time coming down.

"Ah, Quince, please come and join us." Dumbledore said being the first to notice me. They were all sitting at the staff table, and I made my way there.

"Welcome back Miss Le Fey, I hope your room is to your liking?" Minnie asked me with a small smile. I nodded and took a seat next to her on her left.

"It's lovely Minnie, thank you." She patted my hand in a motherly manner and went back to her dinner.

"The students will be rowdy this year, I have seen it!" Trelawney said my way swinging her spoon about and nearly knocking it into Snape's shoulder.

"They are always rowdy." He muttered into his cup and also looked my way. I gave him a polite smile.

Snape and I had…an understanding. I never really liked the man and he never really liked me, but I knew he had loved Lily and that was something I understood. So I had endured him, yes endured was a good word, for Lily's sake.

"Severus." I said in greeting. He nodded in return.

"Quince." At that I dug into my own dinner.

"I trust you have everything you need Quince?" Dumbledore asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, I got everything today." He smiled that knowing smile. To say that eating with them was a bit odd would be an understatement. I finished quickly and excused myself. I again took my time in the hallways.

* * *

_1973 Third Year_

_Lily and I were late, and we were never late to class. It was all thanks to Potter and his god awful friends. We had just come down the stairs ready to go to breakfast when a sudden bang had us squealing in surprise, but when we heard the peals of laughter near the common room door we instantly knew what was going one. _

_ "James Potter!" Lily shouted reaching for her wand. I would have done the same had I not noticed the pink sticky mess that had become my hair. I looked to Lily and felt dread wash through me. _

_ "Lily! Our hair!" Our hair was twisted into ridiculous spikes with bubble gum. By this time the Marauders had fled the scene. _

_ "Oh what should we do?" Lily cried gingerly touching her hair. I sighed and began to trudge back upstairs. _

_ "Come on, I knew a few charms that might help." I said begrudgingly. _

_ "We'll be late won't we?" She asked unhappily. I nodded yes, and she followed me up to the bathroom. Six charms later, and a few mistakes that turned our hair rainbow, I finally got it right and our hair was back to normal. _

_ We ran to class and only slowed to a brisk walk when the classroom door was in sight. Unfortunately for us, it was transfiguration. _

_ "What do we tell Professor McGonagall?" Lily asked me, ringing her hands together nervously. I shrugged, we could tell the truth and the boys would get detention, but the retribution would be worse than the bubble gum. _

_ "Leave it to me." I said confidently as I opened the door and heard Minnie in the midst of lecture. She stopped abruptly and turned sharply towards us, I saw Lily shrink a little behind me. James and Sirius snickered as they turned to look at us, but James seemed a bit disappointed. No doubt it was that I figured out how to fix our hair. _

_ "You're late Miss Le Fey, Miss Evans, why?" Minnie asked tartly. I heaved a great sigh and dropped my bag dramatically on the stone floor and covered my face with my hands and let out a great howl._

_ "Oh Professor! It was horrible; I'd never been so terrified in my whole life!" I wailed as if I had been attacked by a deranged troll. It was too difficult to make myself cry for real so I kept my face covered but gave a loud sniff. _

_ "If Lily hadn't stayed to help me I just don't know what I would have done!" I wailed again obnoxious with it this time. I felt Lily place a timid hand on my shoulder as I sniffed as if to rein in tears. I turned to her and clasped my arms about her neck and really laid it on thick. Professor McGonagall must have weighed her options, and she wasn't one for dramatic scenes. _

_ "Yes well I'm sure you have quite the story Miss Le Fey but for now quit bawling and take your seat." I turned towards our row and pulled Lily along keeping my face down so that my hair covered it. It was difficult not to smile now. _

_ Lily and I sat down and when the professor turned away from us and began to lecture again we gave each other a smile. I looked over to James and Sirius, they both looked confused and a little shocked. _

_ "That was hilarious Quinn." Lily whispered as she pulled out her parchment for notes. _

_ "Thanks." I whispered back following her example. _

_ "You were pretty good too." With that we giggled quietly but then focused on the lecture. _

_ When Minnie had finished and class was dismissed Lily and I discussed why we would need to transfigure a rat into a tea cup and the question of how hygienic that was when we were stopped just outside the door. _

_ "That was quiet the performance Le Fey." Black said in that insolent manner of his. Lily and I sighed in unison and pushed past the annoying boys. _

_ "You would know wouldn't you Black? Is there a moment that you aren't acting?" I shouted over my shoulder at him. I had expected a cocky retort but when none came I looked back and found that he was angrier then I had expected him to be. James glared at me but said something to Sirius and they stalked off, in search of Peter and Remus no doubt. _

_ "Wow, he seemed upset didn't he?" Lily asked adjusting her heavy bag. _

_ "Yeah, who knew that prat could be bothered?" It bothered me though, that my thoughtless comment had effected the thirteen year old. _

_ 'He deserved it.' My mind repeated, but then why had I felt so bad for the rest of the day? At dinner Lily had finally had it. _

_ "If it bothers you so much just apologies Quinn." She said as she grabbed a role and the pumpkin juice. I pushed my green beans around on my plate. _

_ "If I do that he'll only laugh in my face Lil, besides he should be grateful that I didn't rat him out to Minnie." Lily snorted, very un-lady like, and shook her head. _

_ "Reason all you like, but it will make you feel better." I glared at her, or tried. _

_ "When you apologies to Potter, then I will apologies to Black." She huffed and mock glared at me._

_ "Fair enough." She said and let it rest. Remus past us then and in an instant of pure stupidity I grabbed his robe, or had tried to. Instead I had grabbed his arm, and the familiar shock ran through our arms. _

_ "Ah!" He shouted in surprise, and now most of the people at our table were looking our way. I released him immediately and felt my face flush. _

_ "Sorry about that Lupin." I said in a hurry. He looked from his arm to me and nodded. _

_ "What…Did you need something Le Fey?" Remus had always been fairly more tolerable than his friends, he was actually likeable. _

_ "Uh…never mind it's stupid." He gave me an awkward smile and went on his way. Lily looked at me oddly. _

_ "What was that about?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at my own weirdness. _

_ "I was going to ask him to tell Black I apologies, but then I shocked him." I sat my head down on the table and Lily patted my back. _

_ In the common room that night I sat near the fire reading through my Aunts latest letter. _

_ 'Remember to keep your power in check!' the paper screamed at me. Easier said than done though, then the door opened and curiosity made me look, it was rather late after all. At first I thought there was something wrong with the door, because no one had come through, but then Potter and Black simply appeared out of thin air. They must have not seen me because they quietly snickered to each other and walked towards the boys dorms. Each step however took them closer to me and I suddenly had a chance to apologies to Black. I stood up from the couch and they stopped in their tracks. _

_ "Bloody hell!" Potter shouted clutching his chest and staring at me wide eyes. Black hadn't shouted but he did look startled. _

_ "Potter, be quiet would you?" I asked exasperatedly. I looked between the two and heaved a sigh and swallowed my pride. _

_ "Black." I swallowed again; I had a lot of pride it seemed. He crossed his arms and seemed expectant. _

_ "I just wanted to uh…apologies about what I shouted earlier." I said in a rush. Potter and Black looked between one another and I knew the laughing would begin soon. _

_ "Alright." He said. I looked back to him in surprise, he didn't sound haughty or like he was joking. Potter watched quietly, but stood next to Black as if to back him up. _

_ "Right, well then, that's all I wanted to say." I said grabbing my letters and turning to head upstairs. _

_ "Did you wait up just to say that?" He called just as I reached the steps._

_ "No, but it seemed a good opportunity." I said over my shoulder. Potter and Black watched me untrusting and it made me smile. _

_ "I won't tell anyone about your cloak, if that's what you're thinking." And with that I went to my bed. The next day Black was considerably decent towards Lily and I well most of the time._

* * *

Present day

I smiled in the hallway as one of the stairs began to change their direction. That had been the turning point for the marauders and me.

"Lost in thought?" I deep drawl came from below me. Severus, all dressed in black looked my way.

"How could I not be?" I asked him resigned to his company. We stood in silence then, an awkward silence.

"How terrible will you be to Remus this year, I wonder?" He made an evasive noise, but otherwise ignored the question. The stairs stopped and I finished the climb up them, and then looked back down at Severus.

"Goodnight." I said as politely as I could.

"I do hope that if Black does show, you will do the right thing Le Fey." His words made me stop in my tracks and I felt the heat of anger creep up the back of my neck. I took a deep breath and focused on my portrait, which was of a forest nymph.

"So do I." I said before walking in and closing the door.

'That slimy…' I let the thought drift away and tried to tame the rise of energy I had felt moments ago. In two days, the students would be here, I had to prepare for that and give the grounds a once over. Better to let that occupy my mind rather than Snape.


	4. Green Eyes

Ch. 4 Green eyes

My anticipation of the student's arrival was starting to wear on Remus' nerves, I could see it. When I was ancy so was my energy, and right now it was pouring off of me in nervous waves.

"It's almost visible you know." Remus suddenly said without looking up from his semester overview, that he'd asked me to memorize as well, which of course I hadn't. I stopped pacing around the D.A.D.A class room and tried to calm myself down. He'd come early just for me, to go over the years schedule. The man lived by schedules, and I couldn't blame him for it but damn it was boring and my mind wondered while he sat there pouring over his parchment.

"I can't help it." I muttered clenching my hands in a much practiced pose. Remus looked up to watch. He closed his class schedule and stood up to walk towards me and place a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me what's bothering you before you wear a hole in my floor." It was more of a gentle command but I nodded, I needed it off my chest and Remus was my best friend. What a sad thought. I sat at a student desk and lay back till I was staring at the dragon skeleton hanging from the ceiling.

"What if he recognizes me?" I asked letting out a huff of pent up air that I hadn't known I'd been holding.

"Of course he will." Remus said as if it was ridiculous to even think otherwise, which caused me to spring up and stare at him like he'd slapped me.

"But I mean he was only a baby last time I saw him!" I said vehemently trying to convince both myself and Remus. His face which had been somewhat confused suddenly smiled and he laughed amused.

"You mean Harry." He said more to himself than me.

"Of course, who else could I mean?" I asked him wondering who he had been thinking of. Remus then looked at me with a small smile.

"I was talking about Sirius, but I seriously doubt Harry will even know we knew him or his parents." At the mention of Black I'd gone a bit rigid. Remus' smile slipped and for a moment we were both silent. Then I stood up.

"You're right, as usual; Harry won't know either of us." I was sort of wounded once I'd said it, my chest had begun to ache at the thought and now I'd much rather be anxious like before.

"So, when you teach the kids about the Bogart, can I come?" I asked to change the subject. Remus' smile returned then and he nodded.

"Of course you can, you can sit in on any classes you like." Then he went back to his desk to pack his things.

"I think I'll floo to London now, and take the train back tomorrow." He said flicking his wrist to close his trunk.

"How nostalgic." I said walking to the door.

"Quinn." He said then, quietly, seriously. I turned to look at him then and noted the frown.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head then and waved a hand to dismiss whatever he was going to say.

"It's nothing never mind." He picked up his case and walked my way, patted my shoulder and then left. Hatty chose then to aparate next to me.

"Professor! Headmaster says he needs you straight away." She said urgently, wringing her hands together.

"Alright, I'm on my way." I said already walking out and towards Dumbledore's office. On the way I wondered what Remus had wanted to say, he'd looked very serious.

"Caramel Bon Bon." I said as I approached the stairs to the office. Once at the door I could hear a man nearly yelling and it wasn't the Headmaster. I stood at the door silent as a shadow and tried to listen, but I should have known better, nothing got past Dumbledore.

"Please come in Professor Le Fey." His even cheerful tone said to me. I rolled my eyes then, how many times had I tried to eavesdrop on this office? At that the other voice stopped entirely. I walked in and immediately my eyes scanned the room till they found the source of the loud voice. An older and round man in a tweed brown suit was standing across the room and gawking at me like deer. His face was red from the exertion of yelling and in his hand was a half empty cup of brandy.

"Minister Fudge, this is my newest professor, Quincy Le Fey." Dumbledore said, effectively clueing me in as to who the man was. I walked forwards with the cool apathy I always had when meeting new people, especially ones who knew the history of my name. I reach out my hand to shake his, and for a moment he simply stared at it.

"Pleasure to meet you Minister." I said waiting for him to make the next move. He stuttered a reply and shook my hand for the briefest of moments before turning back to Dumbledore. Well, he was rude.

"Like I was saying Albus, I must have dementors on the grounds! How else do you expect to capture such a violent criminal?" Now I understood why I'd been called here, it wasn't that the professor needed my help, but that he wanted me to know what the ministry was doing.

"And as I was saying Minister, the school is mine to protect and so are its students, your dementors will not be permitted on the grounds at any point while the students are here." Dumbledore said calmly and with that ever present little smile. Fudge's face went a little purple then I think.

"If I may sir." I said moving to stand opposite of Fudge. Dumbledore nodded then and winked at me and clear 'go for it' signal.

"Minister, perhaps the Headmaster has not told you yet, but besides being a substitute professor here I am also head of security. I believe matters of such should be discussed with me." At this Fudge really did go purple, and his eyes went the size of saucers. He looked between Dumbledore and me twice before narrowing his eyes at me.

"Furthermore." I said when I saw him take a deep breath readying himself to speak; I wouldn't let him get that far.

" I will have wards up to prevent the dementors from entering the premises of Hogwarts, and believe me when I tell I will not hesitate to protect the students even if that means cutting down your dementors. " I said with a pleasant sort of smile, it was fun riling this man, I knew Dumbledore always took a wicked sort of pleasure in messing with people like Fudge, now I knew why.

"And what about Black? Will you be able to keep him out?" He nearly shouted at me. He'd taken a few subtle steps away from me. I stopped smiling then.

"Black? Minister, Black should hope you find him before I do, because if I get to the man first you won't have anything left to take back to Azkaban." I said going for very intimidating, it seemed to be working for now the Minister was ghostly white.

"F…fine! The dementors won't trespass your wards Le fey, but I will need Black back! I have to give the public something, and if there isn't anything left of him there will still be a fear of him." His stutter made me smile again.

"Of course, I'll try to restrain myself sir." I said effectively ending negotiations. Fudges looked between Dumbledore and I and then back to Dumbledore.

"You know professor I have forgotten what I called you for, I'm sure it will come to me by dinner time." He said offering me a wrapped piece of candy. I took it and nodded.

"Pleasure Minister." I said on my way out leaving the door open ever so slightly. I slipped the candy into my mouth, cherry, and listened.

"Are you mad? Le Fey and Black where engaged to be married! She's as dark as they come Albus, and you are letting her have the run of the place!" Fudge sounded as though he was nearly choking.

"While their engagement cannot be overlooked I assure you Professor Le Fey has my utmost trust, if there is anyone who wished to protect a certain student from him it would be her. She knows him better than most." Dumbledore's high praise had my face warming and I knew a light dusting of pink would be on my cheeks right about now.

"Have you forgotten her name?" Fudge said then losing steam in his argument.

"Need I remind you, Le Fey fought on our side during the war, openly." His tone had become a bit sterner and I imagined Fudge's face, frowning but resigned.

"Fine, but if she reviles herself to be a co-conspirator I will hold you responsible." With that they said formal goodbyes and Fudge flooed out. I scurried down the stairs, fully knowing that Dumbledore had known I was there the whole time.

I went outside then; Remus would be gone by now and as much as I like Minnie hanging out with her seemed a bit weird. I would rather not sit and practice charms with Flitwick, Binns bored me to death, Poppy wasn't here yet, Sinistra neither, Trelawny gave me the creeps, and Snape was a resounding NO. So, I walked towards the lake by myself, the fall weather was nippy but it felt nice. I sat down and watched fish jump in the water. What would be a good place to cast my ward? The astronomy tower was my obvious choice, but I would also need to seal the many secret entrances that the school hid, but for a moment I just wanted to sit here and relax.

_Lily floated her feather with the greatest of ease, while smiling at me triumphantly. She was brilliant, for a muggle, she took faster to magic then some of the purebloods. _

_ "You're wrist flick is perfect Lily." I said smiling with her. _

_ "It's because you showed me." She said floating the feather around my head now. I rolled my eyes. _

_ "Oh whatever, you would have gotten it either way I just gave you shortcut." I said swatting at it. It was then that I noticed a dark figure lurking by a tree near us, just watching. _

_ "Not to freak you out or anything but that boy has been lurking like a shadow around us." I said staring straight at him. He slunk to the other side of the tree to escape my gaze. Lily rolled her eyes. _

_ "That's Severus, when he's ready he'll come say hi." She said smiling amusedly. _

_ "Oh, so you know him?" I asked looking back at her. _

"_Yeah, he's my first magical friend, we live near each other." I certain jealously reared its head in my stomach. So he'd been her first wizarding friend. _

_ "Well why doesn't he just come over?" I asked loudly enough so he could hear. Lily smiled at me admonishingly. _

_ "Sev is shy." She said in his defense, she turned to look his way and when he saw her he smiled a very tiny smile. My brain alarmed then, WHOA, CEASE FIRE, STOP! He liked her. Like, Liked her. I felt a Cheshire cat grin spread across my face. _

_ "Hey! If you're not over here in the next five seconds, I'll kiss Lily!" I shouted, I'd meant it only for him but everyone in the yard heard me, but now was not the time to be embarrassed. Lily's head snapped towards me and she half frowned half smiled, like she wasn't sure if I was joking or not. Severus' face had gone a shade of green that made me dance inside. _

_ "Five…Four…" I grabbed Lily and pulled her closer still smiling and staring at him. _

_ "Three…I'm going to steal it, Lily Evan's first kiss!" I shouted at him, while Lily began to struggle against me. _

_ "Quinn! What on earth do you think you are doing?" She seemed legitimately worried. _

_ "Two…" I puckered up then and before I could get to one a smooth black wand was in my face and I'd let go of Lily, never really going to kiss her. _

_ "You leave her alone." He said quietly, his wand shaking slightly. Lily was staring between us worriedly. _

_ "Oh posh, I wasn't really going to kiss her you idiot, I just wanted you to come out of hiding and join us." I said smiling at Lily apologetically. She laughed and shook her head. _

_ "Come on Sev, let me show you my levitation skills." She said happily. Slowly the greasy boy sat down. _

_ "I'm Quinn by the way." I said holding out a hand. Surprisingly he took it and gave it a shake. _

_ "Severus Snape, I know who you are, everyone does." He said looking away from me like he couldn't stand me looking at him. _

_ "Che, your Lily's friend so I won't eat you, alright?" I said jokingly, but he looked up at me in fright for a moment before Lily began laughing. _

My first impression of Snape had been that he was just another weak willed boy who had a crush on strong Lily. I never imagined he would have turned out the way he did, but in the beginning we had been something like friends. I realized my musings had gone for too long as the sun was painting the sky the colors of twilight. I stood up and began the trek to the astronomy tower, focusing and gathering as much energy as I could on the way there. I gathered it from whatever I could, the trees, the castle stones, the mice, the owls, and channeled it till I could feel a familiar tightness in my chest.

Once at the top of all those damn stairs, I had a near panoramic view of the grounds. I raised my wand, it was excited to perform a rather high level charm and quivered. I pointed up directly towards the sky.

"Hinc transire ad vos non possint, Ego enim ianitrix. _Expecto Patronum."_ A bright light shot out of my wand and above the school, it spread out towards the very edges of the school grounds and then began to fall like a blanket of stars into a dome shape till it reached the ground then it went invisible. I had to sit down. I think I would leave the hidden passages for tomorrow; I was now to drained and too tired to do anything but walk to my room. "At least that's done." As long as I lived or until I disenchanted it that patronus shield would stay up. The next day when I woke up I felt like I had a massive hang over. I groaned as that blasted bird jumped onto my head. I swatted at him a few time and only got a bitten finger for my trouble. "Oh bugger off you!" I said falling out of bed. I really didn't want to face this day; the only comfort was that the boy wouldn't know who I was. Now the dilemma of wither to tell him was in my head. It was robotic the way I got ready for the day, I dressed in my new jacket and put my hat on just for the occasion. I decided on some make up as well. I lined my eyes on the top lid only in an attempt at the cat eye look, lipstick I hated so I went with a lightly pink tinted chap stick, and powdered my nose. Looking at myself I decided I looked a little intimidating, but I wasn't about to fix it, the makeup would fade over the course of the day. I went downstairs for breakfast then receiving glances here and there from the professors who had arrived late. Minnie looked up as I sat down next to her. "Dear are you going into battle?" She asked with an edge of amusement in her voice. As I scooped some fruit laced muesli into a bowl and then poured some orange juice into a cup. "No, why?" I asked digging in. She gave a little laugh. "You look it; you should probably not scare the students so early on in term." She said sipping her tea. I stopped and turned to her. "Is it that bad? I just wanted to look professional. The jacket reminded me of you and the hat seemed a good choice, I mean you wear one…" I said a little lost now. I saw something I almost never saw, Minnie blushed. "Oh well, it's really more your attitude, perhaps less glaring." She said smiling at me and patting my back. "Right, okay try not to glare, anymore pointers professor?" I asked honestly completely turning my body her way, she had my rapt attention. "Le Fey, just be yourself, but without the glaring. I'm sure the children will like you." She said in that motherly fashion. I sighed. "I don't know if I can do this." I said turning back to my breakfast. "Well you could always sip some firewhisky before hand." She said covertly. Now I stared openly at her, and I'm sure my jaw was on the floor. "Close that you'll catch flies." She said then and immediately it snapped shut. "Minnie! Ah! My image of you is shattered!" I said dramatically but with a smile. She mock glared at me then and sipped her tea. "That enough out of you young lady." I spent the day going through the school and sealing the hidden passages that I knew of, which was nearly all of them. Finally by the time the sun had gone down I was done and made my way to the great hall. At the doors I adjusted my jacket, I could hear the dull roar of students taking their seats and greeting each other. I wished I'd finished early enough to be there before them, but at least the sorting had taken place yet. I took a deep breath and tried not to glare, tried to just relax, and opened the doors. At first no one noticed the doors opening but then half way down the hall it got suspiciously quiet. "Who's that?" and the like was being whispered, I looked to my right just as I passed a very blonde head and the boy there looked up at me in near shock. It was almost silent by the time I took my seat next to Remus. I was sat between him and Snape. "Still know how to make an entrance don't you?" Remus asked smiling down at me. I felt my forced relaxed face smirk at him. "Oh yeah, you know me." I said pouring myself a glass of pumpkin juice. "Well you look nice, if anything." He said clinking his glass against mine. I wondered what the students thought of me, and let my eyes gaze out over them. Many looked back and some darted away, but one pair caused me to stop. Lily's eyes. I gasped a bit, and I felt Remus nudge my knee with his. Harry had not looked away like most, and it was me who broke contact first. "Look the first years." Remus said then distracting me, thankfully. The first years were sorted and I had clapped and smiled for them when they jumped from the stool to join their houses. The Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the student body. All quieted for him in an instant. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...  
As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." I looked to Remus, who nodded, at my questioning look. That sneaky little minister, I'd have words with him the next time I saw him. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school grounds without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."He covertly glanced at me then. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties, and finally Professor Quincy Le Fey who will be a new substitute professor as well as head of security this year." There he'd said it, it was out all the students who knew anything about anything would recognize that name, and they did, whispering and wondering eyes looked my way. "If you should see anything suspicious, or dementors closer than they should be you will report it to Professor Le Fey immediately." Dumbledore said seriously. Under the stable Remus grabbed my hand and squeezed. I lifted my chin, and knew I was glaring. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" At that the food appeared and most of the students dug in as instructed. However Harry was looking at both Remus and I, not in fear or awe like some just wonder. I tried to avoid those eyes the entire duration of the meal and even made small talk with Snape to distract myself. That hollowing of my chest was aching again, just with the boy in the room. Did Remus feel this way too? I had to ask him later. I knew the third years had DADA fifth period Monday. It would be a long day waiting for our meeting. ````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Meanwhile on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow, a shady scraggily man peered through the dusty unused windows of an abandoned cottage. The looks of the house were discouraging, no none had lived there in a good long while. If he had to guess how long it had been vacated he would place money of thirteen years. The previous owner had left furniture that was rotting away, and the dust on the window was so thick it clouded what he could see. The man sighed, pulled his stolen coat tighter around himself and made his way south, if he couldn't find her, he'd go looking for Harry, he knew exactly where Harry would be. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As I towel dried my hair and flopped down onto my bed I felt more tired than I had yesterday, and it wasn't long before my eyes drooped closed. _I didn't normally scream my head off, not without good reason anyway, but today was the day that Gryffindor was going to pound Slytherin into the ground, it was the second to last Quidditch game before the seasons end and we were losing, but there was still a chance for Potter to pull out a win if he caught the snitch soon. Very soon. Lily stood next to me oddly silent, her eyes never leaving Potter's lightning fast form on the pitch. I thrust a fist in the air in her account. _ _ "Go Potter!" I shouted as he rounded extremely close to the stands, but he was far to focused to hear me or see Lily. The Slytherin seeker Regulus Black was on his tail and playing dirty, kicking at Potter when he thought no one saw. The drizzling rain covering him at least a bit. Lily and I were already soaked through. _ _ "Take him out Prongs!" Yelled a boy next to me angrily. I looked to see who had actually sat next to me. Sirius Black saw me staring and smirked at me from under his wet shag. Normally I would have told him to wipe that smirk off his overtly arrogant face, but today we were comrades, so I smiled back and then shouted as our Keeper was knocked off their broom and sent hurtling to the ground._ _ "Bloody hell! Why don't they don't something about that!" Lily shouted. We could all see Potter gaining and going faster with every second but Regulus, and equally good seeker, was right on his tail. _ _ "C'mon! you nearly have it!" I shouted leaning closer to the railing unconsciously, and next to me Sirius followed. _ _ "Reg doesn't see it he's just following." He said under his breath, but he sounded rather uncertain. I looked at him then. _ _ "How do you know?" I asked and Sirius looked down at me, and we both must have realized how close we were because he lost that condescending look and looked rather surprised. I just must have turned red. _ _  
"Because, he's my brother." We both looked back to the game then and good thing we did because a few moments later Potter caught the snitch and the stands boomed with cheering. Without thinking I turned to hug the person next to me in the excitement and joy of the moment. I had expected Lily's shorter build in my arms, but what I grasped was tall, lithe and hard, and it was hugging me back fiercely. We broke away and laughed then clapping each other's backs. He didn't look bothered by it at all, and I tried to do the same but something sparked in my chest then. I hadn't felt attraction for Sirius black since I'd met him, but this must have been what that would feel like. It was like a light had been switched on. He turned to congratulate the next person and I turned to Lily to hug her, she was too busy with others to notice my little episode, at least I'd hoped. _ _ As we exited the stands to go back to the common room for a celebration party, I remembered my scarf that had been soaked through. _ _ "I'll catch up Lily; I'm going to grab my scarf." I told her as I raced back up the stairs. Once I got there my scarf was right where I'd left it, and I quickly grabbed it and headed back down. As I stepped down from the last step I saw Regulus and Sirius staring at each other. They were all alone, everyone was gone, and it was just us three. If I moved they would see me, and I don't know why but that bothered me. Sirius shoved his younger brother, who seemed the calmer of the two. _ _ "What the hell was that out there? Is that how you play now?" Sirius shouted at Regulus, who just stood there and took it. _ _ "What's happened to you? When did you become so vicious?" The older of the two asked sincerely. Regulus gripped his broom tighter and bent his head down like a cowed little boy. Sirius gripped the other boy's shirt and pulled him till he was nose to nose with Sirius. _ _ "You don't have to be like them you know! You don't!" Regulus laughed then and pushed Sirius. _ _ "Not everyone is like you Sirius! Some of us love our parents; some of us want to be loved in return!" He shouted. Sirius looked as though he'd been slapped, and his face twisted in anger then, and before I could stop myself I was moving. Sirius got in one good punch before I reached him and it had knocked Regulus down to the muddy ground. I managed a sort of back hug in order to hold Sirius back. _ _ "Stop! Stop right now! You're brothers!" I shouted as Sirius struggled to get rid of me. I looked then to Regulus who was looking between me and Sirius, and in his eyes, so similar to Sirius' he looked so lost. _ _ "Go! Get out of here!" I told him and he nodded to me and took off on his broom. As soon as he was out of sight Sirius stopped struggling and we stood still for a moment till I felt comfortable letting him go. He whipped around when I did though and that anger he had focused on his brother moments before was now focused on me. _ _ "Who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted coming closer forcing me to back up, my feet nearly slipping in the mud. His anger made me angry too. _ _ "That's your brother! Your family! You shouldn't hit him!" I shouted right back. Sirius pushed me then and I fell backwards with a yelp. Something snapped him out of it then. Maybe it was my rump in the mud, or maybe he realized it wasn't just some random person who was yelling at him. He looked at me a bit panicked then, but then his face just melted into a very forlorn look. _ _ "Your right he is." He said plopping down next to me in the mud. It started raining again then and he sighed and ran his dirty hands through his hair in frustration. I didn't have a clue what to say so I just sat next to him. _ _ "It's just bugs me to no end." He finally said looking up at the sky. I found a bit of courage to ask him. _ _ "What does? That he's in Slytherin?" Sirius chuckled, it was dark though and humorless. _ _ "No, that he pretends to be some muggle hating pureblood. I know he only does that crap to please our parents." He stretched his legs out then and I followed suit. _ _ "I try not to blame him, he sees how hard it is for me with them and I know he is trying to avoid that." I sort of could understand that. It was easy to be what people thought you ought to be. _ _ "I don't really understand what's going on in that brain of yours Black, but he's your brother." I said softly. He laughed and looked at me then, a most sincere smile on his face. _ _ "Thank you." He said then and I had to look away, embarrassment blooming on my cheeks._ _ "I didn't do anything." I said rather awkwardly. Sirius stood up then and offered me his hand. _ _ "You stopped me, and listened, that's enough." He said pulling me up. I was so far out of my comfort zone I wanted to run as fast as possible to the castle._ _ "And I'm sorry for pushing you I imagine your scarf is ruined." He said picking up the pitiful thing. I sighed. _ _ "It's okay, I'll just have to get a new one, and not even a charm I know can clean it enough." I took it from him and folded it over my arms. We were both a sight, soaked and muddy. He offered me his arm then, and I had to roll my eyes. _ _ "Oh stop being charming, it's sickening." I said walking ahead of him, he caught up quickly and shoved his hand in his pockets. _ _ "You think I'm charming?" He asked then with his usually wicked smile back in place. I had to laugh then._ _ "You're impossible."_ Monday morning I woke up exhausted, and cranky. Why did I have to dream about him?

Hinc transire ad vos non possint, Ego enim ianitrix – Literal translation: Would pass from hence to you can not, for I will guard the door.

If you summarize it its basically "You cannot not pass, for I guard the Door."


	5. Be and End All

Ch.5 Be and End All

Walking down the halls as a professor was vastly different than as a student, children practically jumped out of my way. Some squeaked a good morning or a hello as they did, but most just stared. I must have looked like I was about to slay a dragon or something. I walked to the DADA classroom and knocked before opening the door and walking straight to the front where Remus stood glancing over his student roster.

"Well good morning Professor Le Fey." He said without looking up.

"Yeah, good morning." I said plopping down into an arm chair next to the window, just next to me was a large tank of water with a grindylow in it, it was swimming up and down and pressing its face to the glass to stick it's tongue out at me. I was not impressed and stuck my tongue out at it too, which earned a chuckle from Remus.

"Act like that and the children won't stare at you as if you're the dark lord himself." He said sending me a knowing look. I had to smile at him then, he must have known how awkward I was feeling about the children.

"You mean act completely childish? I can manage that." I said sitting up straighter as the first early bird student began to drift into the class room, first period was sixth years with eth exception of those who took the Ancient Runes. The first class of the semester would be simple introductions and a summary of the term schedule. Remus had it all planned out. Thirty minutes into the class the diligent sixth years' eyes began to drift from the fascinating Professor Lupin., straight to me. I had kept pretty quiet the whole time only once introducing myself to the class.

'Be yourself.' Minnie had told me, I could remember myself at sixteen in this very classroom. I had been almost as bad as the marauders then. However I didn't think that pranking Remus in front of his class on the very first day was a good idea so I reined myself in. I heard the grindylow knocking on the glass just loud enough for me to hear, so I turned to look at him and there he was upside-down making rather rude gesture with his hands and sticking his tongue out at me. Oh. Oh it was on. I made a piggy nose with one hand, with my middle finger mind you, and stuck my tongue out as well. I hadn't been paying attention to the students but a few had begun to snicker. I barely noticed Remus stop speaking, as the grindylow changed positions and taunted me with his rear end.

"Why you little…" I nearly had my wand out when Remus cleared his throat. I stopped and looked his way, he was trying to hide an amused smile, and then to the students were openly grinning and whispering to each other.

"Right, well as you can see." I said tapping the tank a little more forcefully than was necessary.

"Grindylows, are vastly annoying." I said feeling my face begin to heat up. I saw a hand shoot up into the air then and Remus pointed to the student. A young witch with black shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes was grinning at me.

"Have you ever fought grindylows Professor?" She asked looking straight at me. I looked to Remus then who simply looked at me expectantly. I looked back at the girl and the other students who too looked expectant.

"Once, their rather vicious too." I said feeling a little uncomfortable with their rapt attention.

"And how did you fight them?" She asked leaning forwards on her elbows.

"A revulsion charm, under water it's like throwing hot water on them, they seem to hate that." I said remembering the time I had fallen into the lake at my Aunts summer retreat. The girl nodded as if this were some great wisdom. I looked to Remus then who smiled at me.

"We will review dark creatures such as the grindylows later on in the semester, now…" Remus had recaptured their attention, thank Merlin, and I couldn't help the feeling that teaching alongside him would not be so bad. As the students got up to leave they all seemed to cluster into their groups of friends and whisper and discus the two of us. Remus came over to me and shook his head.

"The things you do when you think people aren't looking." He said watching his grindylow. I gave a bark of laugher then.

"Your little friend here should watch himself before I decided to boil him in this tank and eat him." I said giving the green little imp a glare. The bell had only just rung for the students to get to their second period, so I was surprised to see children, first years already finding seats and pulling out their books.

"Now try not to scare the wits out of them, you remember how nervous you were on you first day?" He asked watching the children.

"I wasn't nervous, I was bored." I said almost laughing with his eyebrows raised and he shook his head at me. The first years were so much smaller than the sixth; they seemed more fragile, more afraid. One boy in particular looked as though he would rather be at home. I caught his eyes then and smiled as warmly as I could at him.

'This will be your favorite class.' I wanted to say to him. He instantly looked away and busied himself with his parchment.

"Good Morning, I'm Professor Lupin and this is Professor Le Fey." Remus said just after the bell rang.

"Please take your seats, you won't need your books today, but you may wish to take notes." He then went on to explain what DADA was, what we would be studying and explain the books that the children had bought. I had to give it to him, he was a great teacher. Not boring like Binns, not scary like Minnie had first been, and not a crackpot like Flitwick had seemed to me.

"Are there any questions so far?" Remus asked nicely. For a moment there were none, but then a small pale hand hesitantly lifted into the air.

"Yes, mister?" Remus glanced at his seating chart.

"Lloyd?" The boy nodded and stood from his chair shyly, although I'm sure in this class you wouldn't need to. Once again the student looked my way hesitantly. I glanced at his robes and the crest on them; Gryffindor.

"Is it true…Professor Le Fey…That you are…umm…well…" He trailed off fiddling with his robes. I stood from my chair then.

"Lloyd, what's your question? You don't have to be nervous, I don't bite. Much." I asked in what I hoped was a kind and friendly voice, I had spoken to spooked horses that way before and it seemed to have worked on them. He looked up at me then and nodded, I could see a determination in his eyes.

"Are you really a dark witch? They say that you are related to Morgan Le Fey." He said then, watching me intently. Some of the other students watched me too, and some seemed shocked that he would ask.

"Am I a dark witch? Of course, the darkest." I said jokingly, nearly laughing at Remus' face, soon he'd catch on. The boy visibly swallowed and slowly sat back down.

"As to my relation to Morgan Le Fey, that is also true." I decided to walk up and down the aisles and glance at each student, till I was besides Lloyd.

"Are you afraid?" I asked him watching the boy, would his Gryffindor traits shine through?

"No Professor." He said then looking up at me. I smiled down at him and patted his shoulder.

"None of you should be afraid of me." I said walking my way back to Remus.

"I'm here to protect you, and help Professor Lupin teach you." I said sitting on the edge of his desk.

"If any of you need anything I am here to help you." I said finally smiling at each student. Remus took a step in front of me then and addressed the class.

"Do any of you truly know who Morgan Le Fey is?" He asked them good naturedly. One girl's hand shot up, and he pointed to her.

"She was Merlin's rival!" She said proudly as if this knowledge was paramount. Remus nodded.

"Yes, that is true, but she was also better known for her healing powers. In fact she saved King Arthur's life more than once, and even gave him the sword Excalibur." Many of the students looked as if they doubted this.

"Morgan was a very powerful witch that is true, but because of the fear that so many had for her they deemed her dark." I said backing Remus up in our impromptu lesson. Remus side glanced at me then.

"How about a one paragraph report of Morgan Le Fey and her role in dark magic by Friday?" Some children rolled their eyes then.

"I will use the grade as extra credit on your finals." It was then that the bell decided to ring, and the students jumped from their chairs and bustled out, all except Lloyd. The boy walked our way instead of to the door.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him once he was closer.

"I was just wondering what house you were in professor, both of you." He asked much more confident now.

"We were both in Gryffindor." I said nodding to his house crest. The boy seemed to mull over this information before thanking us and going to his next class.

Remus poured a glass of water for himself and me.

"I'm almost jealous, all of the questions have been about you." He said handing me the water. I sneered at him and took it gratefully.

"What could there be to question about you? To them you are perfectly normal, unless you'd like to tell them how dark you are?" He only laughed at me but there was a subtle tightening around his mouth.

"You know I'm joking right?" I asked suddenly worried that I'd stupidly hurt his feelings. He nodded to me and poured us some more water.

"Yes, I know." He said smiling at me.

Much of the rest of the day went on with no issues; the children seemed ready to learn whatever Remus could teach them. Bob, which I had named the grindylow, and I got bored with making faces at each other after a while too. Quicker than I had expected fifth period had rolled around after lunch. With the ring of the bell I felt a bit more nervous. Student after student rolled in taking seats. The following a red haired boy, was Harry. The two were laughing about something and in his smile I could see so much of James that it hurt. I looked to Remus who saw the boy too and seemed to be feeling the same thing if his face told me anything.

"Right everyone take a seat." He said after clearing his throat. They grew silent as Remus handed me a stack of parchment, which up till now he had handed out. I walked through the aisles as he called off student names. When I finally reached Harry I handed him a list of the dark creatures they'd be learning about, and as he reached for it his finger touched one of mine and that all too familiar shock of recognition ran from my arm to his and he jerked back.

"Sorry." I said placing the parchment in front of him.

"Static shock." I said handing another roll to his red haired friend. He nodded but watched me wearily. I went back to my chair after all the students had their parchments.

"Welcome to third year Defense against the Dark Arts, I'm Professor Lupin, and this is…" I gestured to me then.

"Professor Le Fey." I said smiling at them.

"I thought you were only a substitute professor." My eyes drifted to the student with white blonde hair and a sneer on his very familiar face.

"Mr. Malfoy, please raise your hand before asking question." Remus said not unkindly.

"I wanted to meet all of the students, for when I eventually do teach you." I said with ice in my voice, though I had not meant it to be there. The boy, Malfoy sneered more if possible but remained quiet after that. The class went on without any mentionable hitches after that, and all too soon Harry and his friend who I'd learned was a Weasley, were walking out the door.

"Malfoy is as unpleasant as his father." I said once all the students were gone. Remus laughed and nodded.

"But we can't be biased Quinn." He said gathering his things. I nodded and grabbed my hat.

"I think I'll go, I've been meaning to check the wards." I said while throwing my hat on. Remus nodded.

"Just, be careful Quinn." He said as I waved over my shoulder.

So classes continued, Harry was oblivious to us, and while I was busying myself with the wards, and keeping the constant patronus shield up, I found myself wishing that I could talk to the boy and learn about how he was doing. Did he like his life? Did he have a girlfriend? Did he need help with home work? I tried to keep those thoughts at the back of my mind as I searched for signs of Black. Once or Twice I had to remind the dementors to stay clear of the school, and a familiar rush of actually fighting a dark creature had put me in such a good mood that even the students noticed.

The day before Remus was going to introduce the Bogart to the third years, Bathsheda Babbling pulled me aside, and she too must have noticed my happy mood.

"Professor Le Fey, I have a favor to ask." She said hiding her mouth behind a handkerchief and looking rather pale.

"Ask away Professor." I said with a smile.

"Would you mind taking over my afternoon classes today? I fear I have come down with something and really feel I should see Poppy." She said sounding worse by the minuet.

"You teach Ancient Runes, don't you?" I asked feeling a bit bad for her. She nodded and then hacked a violent cough. My hands flew to her shoulders, I feared she was about to collapse.

"Yes, I realize you never took it, but I really just need you to keep an eye on the students." She said wiping her mouth. I nodded, why not?

"Of course, it's not a problem, let's get you to Poppy." I said grabbing her elbow and walking her towards the hospital wing.

Okay, it was a problem. Each student in the room had a question, I had no answer to. One third year student raised her hand and I almost groaned. I walked her way and sat in the empty seat next to her, which seemed to have surprised her.

"Do you have a question? Miss…Granger?" I had to look at her paper to remember her name, aside from her wild hair she was a pretty girl.

"Yes, Professor, this here about the Salamander, I don't see anywhere in the book why it's the animal representation of the number six." She said pointing to her text book. I blinked a few times in an attempt to get my brain working.

"Well let's see…Salamanders live in fire…" I trailed off and the girl stared at me expectantly.

"Well, if I remember correctly, they can live out of fire for six hours…" I was more thinking to myself than talking to Granger but realization suddenly dawned on her face.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that, thank you professor!" She said before furiously scribbling on her parchment again.

"You're welcome." I said without moving from my seat. Maybe if I sat back here none of the other students would see me and ask more questions, for Grangers sake I hoped I had been right about her salamander. She looked over at me, trying to be covert and then back to her paper.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit here." I said to her. She shook her head and a gold chain peaked out from her collar, following it I saw a time turner.

"How many classes are you taking Granger?" I asked suddenly before thinking I could be bothering her.

"A few more than normal." She said with a satisfied little smile. I felt my eyebrows lift.

"Well more power to you." I said with a little laugh. Soon enough the class was over and I thanked Merlin for it. Before heading off to dinner I went around the school and checked the wards, you never knew if these kids knew about the hidden passageways or not. At the professor's table Bathsheda was absent, hopefully on the mend. I sat next to Snape, Remus was also missing.

"Evening." I said pouring some blueberry juice into my cup.

"Evening." He replied nasally while cutting his chicken. It looked pretty good so I had that too, along with green beans and some chunky bright red cranberry sauce. Before digging in I looked up feeling eyes on me. Harry was staring at me while Granger animatedly was speaking to him, she turned and looked at me too and gave a friendly wave that I returned with a smile. I heard Snape give a little huff next to me that drew my attention.

"What was that for?" I asked a bit miffed at him, jealous much?

"You seem to be getting along well with the students, that one in particular is quiet the know it all." He said before taking a bite. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, I think I'm doing alright with them. She's a smart cookie that one. And I distinctly remember another know it all from my own school days." I said nodding towards Granger feeling a protectiveness that was out of character for me.

"I suppose she is not without her merits." He said effectively ending that line of conversation.

"On a more serious note, if you'll excuse the pun, have you heard anything lately?" I asked with a lower tone then intended. He took a drink and looked over the brim at me.

"No." He said meaningfully. I nodded and went back to dinner.

"Have you started the, you know what?" I asked him then, meaning the wolfs bane potion that Remus had mentioned the other day.

"Not your business Le Fey." He said causing my eye to twitch.

"Must you be so unfriendly?" I asked fully turning towards him with what must have been a fully annoyed face. He only stared at me.

"Yes." He said quietly before turning away from me. Fine, be that way.

After dinner I took a walk around the grounds towards the lake and near the forest, then towards Hagrid's hut and then to the pitch. It was getting colder, with winter approaching, and it would rain tomorrow I could smell it…and something else…I heard a twig snap and deftly pulled out my wand. It was almost too dark to see anything the moon almost covered by clouds.

"Felis Ocular." I said pointing my wand at my own face. A warm tingling spread across my eyes and I had to blink. When my vision cleared I could see nearly perfectly, and what I saw nearly had my heart bursting with adrenalin. A dog, as big as a deer hound and black as night was walking my way, how had he gotten past my notice? I instantly pointed my wand at him and he stopped. Thoughts raced through my mind, but just as I was about to make it up and kill him there, he vanished, like smoke. I blinked and blinked and ran to the spot her had been, not even footprints where left behind. Had I hallucinated? I stood up then, there was no evidence he'd been there, and if he had crossed the threshold I'd have felt it. I was just tired, and that was it.

By the time I was back in my room it was near midnight and Iracundus screeched at me in annoyance. I opened a cabinet near the fireplace and pulled out a cookie which I tossed to him.

"Yeah I know, sorry." I said as he deftly caught it and ate it, a stroked his head for a moment without being bitten and then went to shower.

_Seventh year was a harried blast of information and trying to engrain it into my brain. Lily was the same, but she still made time for James which boggled my mind since I had NO time. I had found a nice quiet niche near the courtyard and had my face buried in my charms book. I'm sure I looked extremely focused because no one who passed me said hello, or if they did I hadn't heard them._

_ "Le fey…Le Fey…Quincy!" I was shocked out of my thoughts and nearly fell from my seat when Black's voice startled me. He was smirking at me in amusement. _

_ "Come on, were going to Hogsmeade." He said nodding towards the general direction. I looked around; expecting Remus, or James, but it was only him. _

_ "Who's we?" I asked him marking my spot in my book. He sighed and rolled his eyes before grabbing my book and snapping it closed. _

_ "Us, no one else will go." He said reading the front and sneering at the book. I laughed at him incredulously. _

_ "That's probably because N.E.W.T's are next week." I said reaching for my book, which he then held out of my reach. _

_ "Moony will make perfect scores, wormtail will be lucky to pass, Prongs will pass and so will I, but even so they all insist on studying." He said tucking my book under his arms. _

_ "Quiet confident aren't you?" I said standing up and taking it back. He grinned at me then. _

_ "Of course, now come on." I shook my head in disbelief. _

_ "I need to study too, ya know." I said sitting back down. He let out a frustrated huff then. _

_ "Oh come on!" He said slouching down next to me dejectedly. It was hard to focus with him there pouting and glancing at me every other second. _

_ "Alright fine, but not for long alright?" I said packing my book into my bag. He shot up and gave a triumphant whoop. _

_ "I'll buy you the first round!" He said looping his arm with mine and practically dragging me towards the little town. I had barely had time to put my messenger bag around my neck. I knew he didn't think much of it but his arm intertwined with mine made my insides go all gooey. My cheeks were tinted but he would assume it was the cold, I was smiling, but he'd think I was just amused. He was telling me how Remus had nearly ripped his head off for bothering him, and I laughed, but not because his story was particularly funny but because I was happy to be near him. Since that day in the rain after the Quidditch game I had been nurturing this crush secretly. Lily had noticed and asked me who I fancied, but I'd kept even her in the dark about it. The truth was that I hadn't spoken up to him, because I was afraid. Afraid of rejection, afraid to lose his friendship, and afraid to bare that part of my soul._

_ We had reached the Three Broomsticks in no time it seemed and found it nearly empty, no wonder. We sat down and ordered two butterbeers, before we began to discuss the practical for charms._

_ "What are you going to do for it?" He asked me as a waitress sat our drinks down. _

_ "I was thinking of performing a wandless Fiendfyre, and then turning it into snow." I said sipping my drink. Black's eyes went wide and then he laughed. _

_ "Well if you can do that without burning the school down, you'll definitely pass. As for me I was just going to do a fully formed Patronus." He said holding his glass up to mine and clinking it. I probably colored because he laughed again. _

_ "You think it's too much?" I asked rethinking my decision. He shook his head, black hair flying in all directions. _

_ "No, it's perfect, definitely you." He said gulping down his drink. I smiled then, he was probably calling me an overachiever but at least he was nice about it. _

_ We stayed for a good hour before it started to get dark and our curfew was soon. As we made our way back to the school I asked a question I had been dying to know the answer to. _

_ "Hey, Sirius can I ask you a personal question?" He slowed his pace down and looked at me then. _

_ "Sure." He said watching me and waiting for my question. _

_ "How are you and Regulus?" I asked quietly. His once relaxed face went taught, and I could tell he was uncomfortable. _

_ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said quickly berating myself. He sighed and shook his head, before looping our arms again. _

_ "No it's okay, that boy is long gone I think. I haven't seen him except here at Hogwarts, and he won't even look at me." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Unintentionally I tightened my arms with him. _

_ "I'm sorry, I see how much you care for him, and I'm a bit jealous that he has a brother who cares so much for him." I said it without thinking. Something I did a lot around him. He laughed a bit. _

_ "You? Jealous? Brothers are annoying; some people would rather be an only child." He said as we walked through the front gates. _

_ "Would you?" I asked him seriously. He looked at me then and shook his head. _

_ "No, I wouldn't." He said softly. I smiled at him and nodded. _

_ We made it to the common room and we were about to go our separate ways when Sirius caught my elbow. _

_ "Quinn, thanks for going with me, I really needed to get out of here." He said, with softness in his silver eyes that I had never really seen. _

_ "You're welcome." I said feeling quiet small next to him. He pulled me just barely before kissing my cheek gently and then walking to the stairs to his dorm room. I stood near the stairs to mine in a dumb stupor. My arm burned where he had grasped me and my cheek was tingling where he had kissed me. _

_ "Well that took him long enough." Someone said from the couch near the fire, it made me jump and I whirled to see who it was. James and Remus sat there both with open books, the silent buggers had gone unnoticed by Sirius and I. Remus smiled kindly while James openly grinned. My face went tomato red and I flew swiftly up the stairs. Lily was combing her hair when I burst in, breathing deeply and throwing myself on my bed. _

_ "You alright there?" She asked amused. I muttered into my pillow. _

_ "Sirius kissed me." Lily snickered, and came to sit next to me. _

_ "About time." She said patting my back. _

I tossed and turned trying to forget my dream and ended up barely getting any sleep. I thought about it and then tried to change my train of thought. If I stepped up to the Bogart in class tomorrow what would it be? I wasn't particularly fond of snakes, and at one point I had been scared witless of Minnie. I looked towards Iracundus who was fast asleep, weird owl that he was.

We would just see, wouldn't we?

* * *

Okay so I know this story is a bit slow right now, but it will get going soon. I wanted to establish the characters and their relationships. Thank you to my ONE review Lalina92!

*Felis Ocular is Latin for Cats Eyes.

*The Fiendfyre charm (or spell is you want) is an extremely hard to control charm, Crabbe used it and it ended up killing him.


	6. Fallen

Ch. 6 Fallen

Remus had moved all the desks, to where, I hadn't a clue. Now the classroom was empty except for a wardrobe that rattled occasionally. I had skipped breakfast that morning, not really feeling very good, keeping the shield up drained me. So when someone had come knocking on my door at an ungodly hour, I had nearly scared the wits out of the man when I threw the door open to glare at him. Remus had laughed a bit at me and my state, all bed headed ragamuffin, and then told me that he'd be teaching the students about Bogarts today. I had nodded, muttered a thank you and then slammed the door.

Now dressed like a proper adult, hair tamed, and eyes fully awake I walked towards his office.

"Well, you look much less menacing now." Remus said emerging from his office with a book in hand and a friendly smile on his face.

"Sorry I missed the other classes, Flitwick asked for some assistance." I said setting my hat on his desk. He nodded and sat his book down too.

"How are you doing?" He asked meaning more than just how I was dealing with the position I was in. He looked legitimately concerned. I had to heave a sigh; he knew exactly how to see through me.

"Tired, I can feel the dementors testing my boundaries." I said glancing at his book, nothing important, and then looking back up at him. His lips thinned and he tried to smile. He patted my shoulder in that friendly way he had always done and then walked to the wardrobe.

"Maybe Snape could help you with your fatigue?" He asked inspecting the thing. I made a dismissive noise with my nose.

"I'd rather burn my eyebrows off." I said winking at the naughty Grindylow in the corner. Remus laughed.

"He's helping me you know." He said just as the doors opened. I sobered and nodded to him. Snape was only helping him because of Dumbledore, not because he wanted to. At first the students seemed confused, what with the desks gone, but Remus smiled and greeted them like he did every other day.

"Gather around, we have a special treat today." He said welcoming, he motioned me over too, and I took a spot next to his gramophone. Granger or Hermione as I'd learned appeared out of nowhere and glanced my way to smile. I smiled back; I was growing rather fond of the girl.

"Can anyone guess what is in my wardrobe?" Remus asked them pointing to the item in question. It rocked back and forth ominously.

"That's a Bogart." One boy said resolutely, earning an approving glance from Remus.

"Correct, and today we are going to learn how to handle one, can anyone tell me what they look like?" He asked searching the crowd before Hermione spoke up, first of course.

"No one knows they're shape shifters and take the shape of whatever the person fears the most." She said smartly. Remus nodded and I resisted the urge to send her a thumb's up.

"Now before we begin let's all learn the incantation, repeat after me: Riddikulus." He said enunciating clearly for them. The students repeated it for him twice before he was satisfied.

"Right then…Neville how about you give it a go?" Remus asked, and a frightened looking boy reluctantly moved forwards.

"Now tell me, what is it you fear?" He asked the boy, who stood fidgeting and glancing nervously at the wardrobe. He muttered something that only a dog could hear.

"Sorry?" Remus asked him encouragingly.

"Professor Snape." The boy said then, earning a laugh from the students, I myself had to hide a smile. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Professor Snape, yes he frightens all." He said like he'd shared a private joke with the boy.

"I believe you live with your grandmother?" He then asked the boy, quieting the snickers. Neville nodded but then looked a bit more worried.

"Yes, but I don't want it to turn into her either." He said quickly. Remus leaned down to whisper to the boy and then stepped aside so that Neville was facing the wardrobe.

"Now, when I open the wardrobe you say the incantation and remember." He said turning to address the whole class.

"Laugher is really what finishes a bogart off." He said before standing behind Neville and telling him to ready his wand. Remus opened the door and almost instantly a perfectly replicated Severus stepped out of the wardrobe and threateningly sauntered towards Neville who had visibly begun to sweat. His wand shook a bit but Neville gave it a little flick.

"Riddikulus!" He said a bit forcefully, and in a moment he was dressed in what Neville's grandmother must have thought was a fashionable tweed skirt suit with the most horrifying hat I'd ever had the misfortune to see. It would have been alright if it hadn't been topped with that stuffed vulture. The students all laughed heartily at the bogart and I had to chuckle too. Remus came to turn on the gramophone as the students lined up to each give it a try.

"That was priceless." I said to Remus as the music began to play. He tried to hide it but he smiled.

"It was rather entertaining." He said as the next student stepped up. Harry's friend, Ron, stepped up and a spider emerged, next a girl who saw a snake, then Harry was up. For a moment I wondered if the bogart would change at all, it seemed to be debating what to change into. Remus looked at me and me at him for a quick moment before the shape shifting creature shifted and swirled into the shape of a dementor. Remus sprang into action before I could move. Jumping in front of Harry forcing the bogart to shift and change yet again. Instead of anything truly frightening, for us, the bogart turned into a moon. The class went very silent, and Remus said his incantation before sending the bogart back into the wardrobe.

"Right, well that's enough for the day." He said uneasily, earning groans from the students who hadn't had a chance at it.

"Now, now, for anyone who didn't get the chance, if you'd like one I'll be in here after dinner." I said ushering the students out, promising a few that they could try later. I looked over my shoulder at Remus once they were all out of sight.

"You alright?" I asked him carefully. He smiled in a pained sort of fashion and nodded.

"I'm alright, I wasn't expecting that." He said walking to a chair and plopping down.

"I would have thought it would have turned into something like the dark lord." I said looking at the wardrobe. Remus nodded as if agreeing with me.

"Maybe he's simply afraid of being afraid, I didn't tell you but Harry met with a dementor on the train."He said looking up at me quickly before glancing away, like a child who thought they would be getting in trouble. I frowned but said nothing. I walked towards the wardrobe and flicked my hand, effectively opening the door. Remus tensed in his chair.

"Quinn?" He asked, no doubt wondering what I was doing. I waved him off, not really worried about what was going to come out. He covertly stood up, apparently curious about it. From the dark wardrobe a mirror image of me stepped out. The only thing that separated us was that she looked far more vicious than I ever would, darker.

"Can't fight what you are." She said before I raised my wand and whispered a Riddikulus. She turned to Viviane, in a cooking apron and covered in flour, a look of concentration on her face and her tongue sticking out just a bit. I Laughed a bit, remembering when she'd tried to make a cake for me the muggle way.

Once back in the wardrobe I looked at Remus, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked confused. I shrugged and put my wand back into my pocket.

"Well I saw yours, it's only fair." I said before feeling a wave of nausea wash over me. I must have looked green because Remus rushed to my side.

"Something is at the wards again." I said weakly, even though I tried to speak clearly. Remus sat me down and went to get me a glass of water, once back he also handed me a slip of chocolate. I felt a bit better.

After that the weekend came quickly, I felt ill the whole time. I stood next to Minnie as she gave the students the same speech she had given us the first time we'd been allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

"Furthermore, if you should see anything suspicious you are to report it immediately to Professor Le Fey." She said with an air of finality. It was then that Harry whizzed past me to stop in front if Minnie.

"No permission slip signed, no visitation Potter." She said rather sternly before seeing his face fall.

"But Professor I thought if you signed it…" He trailed off as she softened her face.

"Since I am not a guardian that would be inappropriate Potter." She said patting his shoulder.

"Could I sign it?" I spit out before thinking. Both Harry and Minnie stopped and turned to look at me. Minnie's stern face had returned, but Harry just looked confused.

"What I mean is…could I take responsibility? If he did anything wrong that is." I nearly stumbled over my words, which I rarely did. Harry looked at Minnie hopefully, who seemed to be debating with herself.

"Are you a parent or guardian?" She asked then, nicer than I would have expected she would. The instant answer that popped into my head was: I could have been. I wasn't though.

"No, professor I am not." I sent Harry an apologetic smile, and he dejectedly smiled back.

"Sorry Potter." I said before he walked back to the castle. Minnie stared at me with a look of pity.

"Please don't look at me that way." I said feeling a bit angry that she would pity me. She kept quiet and nodded her head before heading to Hogsmeade herself. I'll admit I was feeling a bit sorry for myself. First of all I had a constant battle with nausea going on, second Remus' furry little problem was coming up soon, and thirdly I was stuck wishing I could have been Harry's guardian. I had to get out of the self pity party I had put myself into, so I went to find Remus. I walked for a good twenty minutes before I found him hanging out on the wooden bridge, and as fate would have it Harry was with him. It was Harry who saw me approach first, and his wave had Remus turning towards me.

"Afternoon gents." I said smiling at both of them.

"What brings you out here professor Le fey?" Remus asked politely, as if we weren't friends. I snorted his way, and saw Harry grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Well _professor_ Lupin." I said stressing the word professor.

"I was looking for you, thought you might like to have tea with me." I said rolling my eyes at his frown.

"You're welcome to join us Potter." I said hoping he would. Remus shook his head realizing I wasn't about to be all professional in front of this student.

"You could at least try to act like a professional." He muttered straightening his posture but smiling.

"Professor Lupin was just telling me that you knew my mother." Harry said turning fully to look at me. I smiled and nodded my head glancing at Remus.

"I did, I met her on the train my first year, a remarkable woman." I said, not sure how much to reveal to him. Remus moved towards me then.

"I think I will take you up on the tea." He said looking expectantly at Harry.

"Sure." Harry said smiling a smile I had seen many times on James' face. I was about to tell them to follow me when the most painful stomach cramp hit me and I found myself falling to me knees. It was as if someone had stuck a hot poker into my gut and was scrambling my insides. Somewhere someone had shouted, and quickly I realized it was me. Remus rushed to me then and had me by the shoulders firmly.

"Quinn!" He said urgently dropping all formalities and staring at me in worry. Harry stood watching confusedly. I grabbed onto Remus to stop the horrible dizziness I felt.

"Something has broken the ward." I said haltingly, fighting the urge to throw up. My eyes flew to Harry.

"Harry, get inside the castle." I said breathlessly and he obediently nodded. Remus picked me up and threw one of my arms over his neck.

"Can you tell what did it?" He asked me under his breath and I shook my head.

"It's doesn't work that way." I said closing my eyes to stop the spinning.

"Harry go, get into the castle." Remus said urging Harry to go before us. The boy nodded and ran all the way back, leaving Remus to shuffle with me.

"How do you feel? Should I take you to Madame Pomfrey?" Remus' voice wavered, he was actually afraid. I shook my head, I just wanted to go to my room, but I needed to tell Dumbledore.

"I need to see Dumbledore." I told him trying to find my footing, whilst trying to concentrate on my ward and trying to find the new hole. Once inside I nearly did throw up, all the children were coming back from Hogsmeade in one massive group. My eyes wondered till they saw Harry with Ron and Hermione walking up the stairs where a growing crowd was amassing.

"Remus." I said looking up towards where I knew the Gryffindor common room was. He too looked and then glanced back at me. The headmaster was now inspecting the painting that should have held the Fat Lady. Severus choose then to slink out of the shadows to stand next Remus and I. I subtly took back my arm and forced my legs to work, one of the most awful feelings was to have Severus see me looking weak.

"The Fat Lady says it's Black." He spat out looking at me accusingly and then to Remus.

"Then we should search for him." Remus said in a calm manor, though I could see anger in his glare. I moved to start up the stairs and Severus caught up quickly.

"Remus, I'll start up here." I told him without looking back.

The children had been filed into the great hall, while Severus and I searched the common room.

"I do wonder how Black got past your wards. I observed them myself; it would take quite a bit to break it." He said as if conversationally, but I knew him, he was accusing me of letting Black in. I stopped short at the fire place and stuck my wand in his face.

"If you want to accuse someone of something Snape then come out say it!" I said red in the face. Not a flicker of emotion crossed his face, even though I pressed my wand into his neck.

"I think you let Black in." He said then, in his nasally contemptuous voice. Oh how badly I wanted to curse him.

"Well I didn't, so get over it." I said steeling myself and turning to search the rooms.

"I told Dumbledore you couldn't be trusted, you or Lupin. I have to wonder what the man is thinking bringing the two of you here." He continued, knowing full well he was riling me.

"And one has to wonder why he thought it a good idea to let a known Death Eater teach the children here." I said lacing my words with as much venom as I possessed. It was minute but I heard him take a breath in like I had punched him. I turned to look at him.

"Don't pretend that you are so high and mighty. Once you may have been a good and decent person, and once you may have been someone I considered a friend, but the moment you turned down that dark path you became lower than the dirt I walk on." I said energy prickling at the tips of my fingers, and the air around us becoming statically charged. He tried to hide it, but he was slipping, he almost looked ill.

"I'm not here for anything other than to protect that boy, that boy that Lily died to save." I walked closer to him till our chests were only inches apart.

"And if you get in my way Severus, I will destroy you and not think twice about it." With that I walked past him and towards the common room entrance, he could search the place himself. I couldn't stay in the same room with him for any longer.

I had gotten halfway to the pitch when Remus jogged up next to me.

"Your fingers are on fire." He said carefully noticing how angry I was. I stopped to look at them and indeed they were on fire but only barely. They shone blue in the darkness. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my mind and the energy in me and the fires vanished.

"You didn't leave him dead for the children to find did you?" He asked half joking. I couldn't find it in me to laugh.

"I'm done playing." I said continuing my march to the pitch. Remus caught up effortlessly.

"Playing?" He asked curiously.

"I won't sit here and wait for Black to find Harry, I'll redo the ward but then I'm going after him." I said reaching the very edge of the school grounds where my ward was weak but trying to mend itself.

"It's too dangerous Quinn, he's mad." Remus said trying to talk sensibly. I nodded and raised my wand to the man sized hole in the barrier. The soft white starlight seeped from the tip of my wand to the hole and began to fill it in.

"All the more reason." I said turning to look at Remus. Remus looked up then at the sky and winced. The full moon would be in a few days.

"Can you at least wait till after I'm not so…torn up? You're supposed to teach the classes when I'm not there." He said almost pleadingly. I huffed; compared to Black, teaching was not at the top of my list. Remus placed both of his hands on my shoulders then and gave me such a beseeching look.

"Please Quinn." He said. It took me a moment but I nodded.

"Fine, but after that I'm going to comb this place." I said feeling the ball of anxiety in my stomach loosen. It was then that my earlier bout with nausea hit me, with all the excitement my body had forgotten it, but now it hit me with a vengeance. Remus walked me to my room and thanked me once again before leaving to find his own bed.

I found I could teach only two days of classes during Remus' absence. I had to leave early during my Hinkypunk lecture because I nearly threw up on a student. I wasn't sure who took over for me but Poppy promised to have Minnie take care of it before shoving a spoonful of something horrid into my mouth. Luckily for me I didn't have much time to taste it because as soon as it touched my tongue I was out cold.

The next day was a quiddich match between Gryffindor and Huffelpuff, to which Dumbledore invited me saying it would be good for my health. I highly doubted that now as it was pouring icy rain. I sat next to the Headmaster and watched with mild interest as Gryffindor dominated the match.

"I hope you are feeling better professor Le Fey." He said conversationally to me as one girl's broom caught fire from a lightning bolt. My eyes followed her till she safely touched down.

"Oh loads." I said making sure to lace it with friendly sarcasm. I turned to watch Harry shoot into the sky after the snitch apparently. He disappeared into the thick clouds and I could feel a coldness begin to seep into the area.

"Professor." Dumbeldore said then in a rather hard voice I'd never really heard before. It prompted me to stand up and search for Harry. When I saw him I felt my stomach drop. He was falling, a dementor on his tail. Normally when my adrenalin is up and my heart is beating faster than it should I tend to be rash and do things that endanger not only myself but others. Sirius had yelled at me countless times for this trait, but it was like I just couldn't stop myself. My body screamed for action before my mind could take a good look at the issue. I faintly heard Dumbledore stop Harry's decent, but all I could think was how angry I was at those foul leeches. I jumped from the stands in a whiff of grey smoke, earning a scream from a few students but the height was nothing to be worried about. I landed softly and ran to grab the broom that had been on fire from the girl who fell earlier. I grabbed it and began to race up into the sky. With my wand out I shouted the only spell that I could think of at the moment. I didn't need a patronus just something to chase the bastards away.

"Fiendfyre!" I shouted a well used spell and in a burst of red and orange fire that began to chase the dark creatures away. From my vantage point below the sky was a mix of the dark thunder clouds and my Fiendfyre, a dark blue and bright orange macabre dance of swirling clouds. Thunder rung out with the change of atmosphere and the screeches of dementors finally tore me out of my rage. I quickly flew down to the pitch to see Harry being looked over by Dumbeldore. He was out cold, but had seemingly escaped harm. I looked up to Dumbeldore who was staring at me with no given emotion.

"I'm sorry sir; I don't know how they got in." I said looking back down at Harry feeling extremely incompetent. Harry was taken to the hospital wing and Dumbeldore said something about owling the minister. I couldn't have felt more moronic if I tried.


End file.
